The Chronomancer Saga pt 2 Past Regrets
by Nocturnis
Summary: Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel. Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A mysterious stranger escaped a dimensional prison. Arriving in Sunnydale he plans revenge against his captors the Watchers. Meanwhile Cordeila has a vision that brings the entire Angel Investigations team to Sunnydale.


Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel.

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A mysterious stranger escaped a dimensional prison. Arriving in Sunnydale he plans revenge against his captors the Watchers. Meanwhile Cordeila has a vision that brings the entire Angel Investigations team to Sunnydale. Sensing in opportunity the stranger sends everyone to different areas of the past four years. Each team of two found themselves in a different situation from the past._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer pt 2

Past Regrets

Part 1

The stranger smiled at he watched the events unfolding in seven different mists.

"You have done well Rosaka." He said paying the virgin thief.

"A pleasure doing business with you," The impish demon commented before vanishing in front of his employer. The figures dressed in a Phantom of the Opera costume walked over to the table were his scepter lay.

"And now to deliver some invitations," The scepter flashed a deep blue and the stranger vanished

"There that's more like it." Wesley said looking over the young man who was formerly dressed as a ninja. The former man in black examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks that was just an inch above his ankles and tight around his waste. A matching brown tee shirt and vest completed the outfit.

"I feel like a dork." Riley muttered. The shirt was a tight fit around his bulky arms.

"Well I admit it's not the latest in fashion at the time but it should suffice." Wesley said. Riley just shook his head and proceeded to follow Wesley down the hallway.

"Why do you think we're here?" Riley asked Wesley.

"I'm really not that sure myself to tell you the truth."

"Excuse can I help you gentlemen?" Both young men turned around to find themselves confronted by a middle age man dressed in a three-piece suit.

"Ah yes you see we're..." Wesley started looking desperately at Riley

"Were looking for Rupert Giles," Riley said assuming a bad English accent.

"And why would you be looking for him may I ask?" the man asked Riley.

"Oh sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm his brother Wesley Giles and this is my son Randy." Wesley interjected putting his arm around Riley's shoulder.

"Anyway we just got back from England and we were hoping to surprise Uncle Giles." Riley continued in his bad English accent.

"Oh sorry about my attitude earlier it's just we recently lost our mascot to wild dogs."

"A little help here Spike." Buffy said ducking from Larry's sword. The vampire dropped the bag of blood he was holding and went to help Buffy. Faster then humanly possible Spike grabbed Larry's shoulder and tossed him aside. The gay jock fell on to the floor with a large thud and at the same time the vampire clutched his head in pain.

"Well that's new." The young woman said before pulling out her own miniature crossbow. Before she could fire Buffy had already kicked it out of her hand.

"Now I'm sure we can discuss this rationally." Buffy said putting her hands down. The click of the shaft leaving the crossbow caught Buffy by surprise.

"Buffy look out," Spike screamed jumping into the path of the deadly projectile. In surprise Buffy watched as Spike took an arrow in the shoulder for his current obsession.

"Sorry Willow." Buffy said charging Oz knocking him to the ground cold. Oz's companions stood and quickly pulled wooden stakes from somewhere behind there back's

"Ah guys I'm not a vampire." Buffy said trying her best not to seriously hurt them.

"Too bad for you," Said a voice from behind her. Buffy turned to see at least seven vampires rise from their beds.

Dawn remembered hearing about Willow's vampire twin but she still couldn't believe vamp Willow's uniform.

"Doesn't that look a little tight?" Dawn whispered to the real Willow.

"You have no idea." Willow muttered. Dawn decided not to press the matter, sure she accepted the fact that Willow was a lesbian but it didn't mean she had to know about her and Tara's bedroom habits. They watched as the dominatrix clad Willow sent one of her henchmen out of the bronze.

"So what do we do now?" The Slayer's sister asked the witch. Willow was still staring at her vampire twin. She remembered being chased by the evil dyke Willow and even though she was able to tranquilize the vampire before it could hurt her Willow was still understandably unsettled. _But last time I was just computer geek Willow this time around I'm the real witch out of the two of us. _

"Well first Dawn you're going to find a safe place to hide. After wards I'm going to try to immobilize as many vampires as possible."

"You can't do it alone," Dawn protested. "Even if you can take out a couple with magic all it takes is one to find you."

"And then I end up becoming dead Willow's bitch yeah I know," Dawn could see the fear in Willow's eyes. Willow crawled up to Dawn and hugged her. "Now go find someplace to hide."

"But...,"

"Go." Willow said giving Dawn determined Willow face. The young girl crawled behind a table.

"This is not good, not good at all."

"Oh it gets worse." Dawn nearly jumped. A strong pair of arms quickly pulled her down. The stranger was about her age with short chestnut brown hair he was wearing a black leather jacket that covered him quite nicely. In fact Dawn couldn't help but think he looked familiar somehow.

"Don't hurt me." Dawn whispered

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help." He whispered gently at her. "Look you and the witch don't belong here, what happened here is going to happen regardless if she takes them on or not. The only difference is if she gets killed too soon then she won't be around later when she's needed."

"What can I do?" Dawn asked the strange young man.

"Get her back here before she gets herself killed." A sudden scream cut through the tension Dawn was feeling.

"Willow!" Dawn rose only to see Buffy and crew smash through the front door. The witch Willow found herself face to face with her past self in a Dona matrix outfit.

Cordelia had seen and been through a lot in the past five years, kidnapped by invisible people, having a relationship with Xander Harris of all people, losing him to Willow Rosenburg of all people, Saving Buffy Summers from a badly dressed cowboy vampire, watching her school get blown up, working in LA with Angel and finally becoming his link to The Powers That Be. But without the weirdest thing had to be what was happening to her right now. She was getting into a cat fight with Xander's current girl friend Anya of no last name, in a church surrounded by vampires.

"What do you mean you have no plan?" Cordelia gasped at Anya as the two broke off each other. Both ladies hair was messed up, as well as smeared makeup all over their faces. _At least the vampires are too entertained to think about killing us _Cordelia thought as she looked around. The vampires were enjoying the show so much that they weren't even paying attention to the front door.

"Men there all the same weather they're dead or alive." Cordelia muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked her rival.

"Look around we have their complete attention anyone can walk in the church."

"You have a point; The Slayer can catch them all completely by surprise." She responded. "Alright you two bit hussy you asked for it." Anya said out loud charging Cordelia.

"Bring it on bitch." Cordelia responded. The two women grabbed each other and started rolling on the floor again.

"I can't see why Xander ever fell for you in the first place. You're such a spoiled princess." Anya said slapping Cordelia. She felt a sudden jab of pain as Cordelia shoved her kneecap against Anya's thigh.

"Look who's talking, an overly insecure little girl who need Xander as a link to the real world."

"Oh please do you really think I can't take care of myself I have a job alright.

"Yeah but Giles had to give it to you."

"Well I'm sure Angel hired you because of your excellent secretarial skills." The two women looked around, sighing they both continued. Anya grabbed a handful of hair and starting bouncing Cordelia's head on the floor.

"Oh come on don't make me do the chick fight thing." Cordelia said struggling against Anya.

"Chick fight thing?" Anya asked puzzled.

"You know," and Cordeila then cat scratched Anya's hand.

"Look lady alright what went on between me and Xander is history, I'm not going to try to steal him from you I just have one question for you."

"Yeah what's that?" Anya said letting Cordelia up.

"What kind of demon are you?" Cordelia gasped. Anya gave Cordelia a complete look of shock. "Oh please as far as I can tell Xander is the only normal human member of the Scooby's. That's probably why he always feels the need to risk his life despite the odds. Plus he's always had a thing for monsters. First it was substitute teacher mantis lady, and then it was mummy chick, as far as I could tell I'm the only human he's ever been involved with."

"Well I'm currently human." Anya said crossing her arms in a huff.

"I'm not going to even ask." Cordelia said throwing her hands up in the air. "Look I give you and Xander my blessing okay; I'm only here to stop this Chronomancer guy.

"Really," Anya asked a look of relief on her face.

"Really, I haven't thought about Xander that way since I caught him and Willow kissing in Spike's factory."

"I guess that would be a terrible thing to see. I don't know how I would feel if I caught Xander with another woman.

"Tell me about it, you find this one guy that despite his fashion sense is this person that allows you to stop worrying what everyone else thinks,"

"Because he accepts and loves you with no care what other people think." Anya interrupted.

"And it seems that no matter how badly you act around other people he still sticks by you, and through him other people start accepting you for who you are. But then you find him kissing a woman who will always know him better than you will and it's like being by the speaker at a Limp Bizket concert." And in front of all the vampires and hostages the two girls hugged.

"So where are they already?" Anya whispered to Cordelia.

"Tell me about I don't know how much more drama queen I can stand." Suddenly to both their relief the door burst open and in came Buffy to the rescue.

"About time!" both ladies said simultaneously.

Oz and Tara watched as Angel whistled a haunting tune and went back upstairs.

"Get away from me!" Oz whispered fiercely to Tara. The witch jumped back keeping as much distance as possible. She began whispering a sleep spell just in case. "Down boy," She heard Oz whisper as he checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Oz," Tara whispered. The young man looked at the witch Tara could see that his eyes were going back and forth from wolf to human.

"I'm alright; just keep your distance, the wolf still isn't happy with you."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Not unless you want to pull a Chasing Amy." Oz said struggling to keep the wolf in him under control. Tara watched as the young man pulled an herb mixture out of his pocket and started chanting a Tibetan mantra. She wondered what was going on upstairs and why Angel cut the power to the building.

"Oz listen I'm sorry that the wolf is angry at me but we're here for a reason right? We can't stay down here all night because the wolf in you is going all Alpha."

"Stop doing that!" Oz said through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?"

"Sounding like Willow," Oz said the pain showing in his eyes. He slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes. "You sound just like her, the sole voice of reason when things are threatening to become to chaotic,"

"Yeah she tends to do that when the chips are down; she has such strength in her that's scary sometimes."

"Why's that?" Oz asked sounding a little calmer.

"It's just she's starting to become a really powerful witch, more powerful than me and I've been practicing a lot longer then her."

"And so,"

"Some of the spells she's been practicing are really powerful and more harmful in nature."

"She wants to help save the world, we all do. That's why I'm here." Oz said sounding like his usual stoic self.

"I've been wondering about that actually, why were you summoned by Rosaka?"

"What do you mean?" Oz asked approaching her. Tara took a couple steps back, her last encounter with Oz taught her to be prepared to hustle just in case.

"Think about Angel told us that the demon is a lackey which means The Chronomancer wanted you and the ninja with us. What if you're just a diversion and the ninja's a saboteur?"

"He can be trusted; he did save my life once." Oz looked at Tara with human eyes. "I can see why Willow loves you. You're not afraid to take a stand for her. You know its strange Buffy's the Slayer yet it's the rest of The Scooby's that expand the numbers." He cleared his throat and calmly approached the witch. "You seem comfortable with them."

"They're my family." Tara said quietly. "They accept me for who I am and always make me feel welcome."

"I know that's how they made me feel, even after they learned I was a werewolf they fought for me and didn't ostracize me despite my affliction. You're very lucky to be with them and I hope that you will look after them and allow them to look after you."

"Oz I..." here words were cut off by the sound of a body falling down the elevator shaft.

"What no hug?" the enigmatic Whistler asked his former pupil. Angel walked over to his former mentor and looked him over.

"Are you really here?"

"In the flesh," Whistler said spreading his arms.

"What year are you from?"

"Ah hello what's going on here?" Xander interjected before Whistler could answer Angel's question.

"Xander Harris I presume. The human link to the Slayers group," Whistler commented sizing Xander up.

"Angel?"

"Xander, Whistler," Angel introduction was short and broody. Xander couldn't believe how uncomfortable Angel seemed around Whistler.

"Pleased to meet you," Whistler said extending his hand towards Xander.

"All right enough with the pleasantries," Angel said in an agitated voice. Whistler sighed and shook his head.

"I see you still need to work on your people skills." Angel gave Whistler a scolding look. "Very well let's find a quiet place where we can talk." A confused Xander followed Angel and Whistler.

"What about Giles?" Xander asked catching up with the two mystery men.

"Kid Rupert will be fine. The truth is you and Angel aren't supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked still feeling uncomfortable around the demon.

"Let me buy you boys a drink." Whistler said leading them to an old 1930's roadster.

"Can't you get into the 90's?" Angel asked getting into the car.

"Not my style." Whistler replied as Xander got into the vehicle with them.

Part 2

An hour of uncomfortable silence later the three of them ended up in a small bar close to the edge of town. Whistler ordered a scotch and bought Xander a beer.

"And a Bloody Mary for the young man in black," Whistler told the waitress who jotted down their orders and then left.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Angel groaned. Xander couldn't help but grin at Angel's uncomfortable demeanor. It was sweet to see Mr. Cool and Mysterious not so cool and mysterious.

"Can we just get down to business?" Angel asked.

"Was he like this when he still worked with you guys?"

"Quiet and with drawn, let me think." Xander answered "Yep." The waitress returned with their drinks. Angel shook his head as Whistler spiked the Mary with real blood.

"There that's better isn't it?" Whistler asked. Before anyone could answer Whistler put his glass down and began to speak. "All of you have been duped."

"What?" Angel asked nearly choking on his Bloody Mary.

"The Chronomancer wanted you all here for some reason I haven't figured out yet. All I do know is that you're not supposed to mess with anything that's going to happen, and that if he attempts to you have to stop him without revealing yourself to him."

"Told you so," Xander said to Angel.

"Great so were supposed to let Giles turn into a demon?" Angel said

"Well that's the strange part the Powers wanted me to tell you not to let the Watcher turn to the darkness."

"But Giles was restored to normal and Ethan Rayne was arrested by the Initiative." Xander interrupted.

"Hey I'm just the messenger kid; all I know is the Powers are actually concerned about this time mage." He took another gulp from his glass.

"So, now what do we do," Angel asked getting fed up with his ominous mentor.

"Now we sit back and wait until tomorrow night, I know were Giles will head after he becomes a demon."

"I'd listen to the kid if I were you he seems to have the right idea." Whistler said finishing his drink.

"Follow Xander, alright now I need a drink." Angel said waving his hand for the waitress.

"Hey I'm not tickled pink about this myself Dead boy."

"Don't call me Dead Boy." Angel muttered.

"One more round for my young friends over there. They need to iron out their differences" Whistler told the waitress as he left the bar.

Giles and Gunn were stymied for an explanation as the young man held them at bay with the miniature crossbow.

"Now what do we do?" Gunn asked Giles

"How should I know this is your bloody town not mine." Giles responded.

"How about you answer my question? Who are you and what are you two doing in my boss's office?" Doyle asked again holding the crossbow carefully.

"Alright man, take it easy, we're just looking for Angel and we kind of took a wrong turn." Gunn said cautiously walking to Doyle

"Your clients then?" the half demon asked taking a step back

"Not quite I'm actually an old friend." Giles interjected.

"Human old friend or vampire old friend,"

"Human." Both Gunn and Giles said at the same time.

"Open the jackets slowly," Doyle commanded. Both men conceded to their captor. Doyle could see the two wooden stakes and the ash wood crucifix hidden in Giles tweed jacket. The bearer of the crossbow then turned to Gunn. "That's a lot of crossbow shafts pal."

"I believe in being prepared." Gunn retorted.

"Prepared for what?"

"You're in the business aren't you? Well I've been doing this since I was twelve."

"My word," Giles uttered imagining what the young man next to him must of went through to start vampire hunting before any Slayer on record. "Look Mr. Doyle isn't it? My name is Rupert Giles and my associate is Charles Gunn we represent the Watchers Council." It was a small lie but Giles didn't feel like taking any chances with all that was at stake.

"The Watchers, You mean the same Watchers that work with the Slayer?"

"The same," Doyle put down the crossbow.

"Yeah he did mention a stuffy British guy working with him in Sunnydale, So what brings you here, is this about the Gem Of Amarra?"

"No I'm afraid it's not, the truth is Doyle we need your help"

"Well take up a chair and tell me what's going on very slowly." Doyle said

"Rupert a word," Gunn interrupted before Giles could get started. "Are you sure it's a good idea to get Doyle involved, remember he's going do die later."

"If this is the Doyle Wesley reported to me then he is already linked to The Powers That Be. Which means that he's are best way to find out..." Giles explanation was stopped short by the sound of Doyle dropping the crossbow as a vision hit him.

"Whoa, are you alright?' Gunn asked helping the young Irishman up.

"You're from the future?" Doyle asked looking up at Gunn and Giles from his stooped over position.

"What did you see?" Giles asked quickly removing the crossbow from Doyle's hands.

"Some sort of TV time tunnel swirly thing and you to trying to stop someone from screwing with time."

"Anything else, anything to tell us what exactly we're supposed to be doing exactly?"

"That's just it you're not supposed to be here at all."

The stranger watched as both Wesley and Riley went to see Uncle Giles.

"Uncle Giles give me a break." He muttered, as they headed to the library. Instead of following them the stranger began walking around the campus. He was dressed in normal apparel so no one would recognize him at least nobody he wanted to recognize him anyway. He kept walking until he saw the group of students he wanted to see. They were all slouched over, squinty eyed and laughing something or other. Among them was Xander Harris but he knew the Xander Harris at this point and time was a very dangerous hyena possessed Xander.

"Mr. Harris I would like a word with you please."

"Oh it's you what do you want?"

"I wish to have a moment's discussion with you about your recent behavior."

"And what if I don't want to,"

"Not even if this involves Buffy Summers?" The question caused Xander to look up at the mysterious figure.

"Go ahead Xander we'll have dinner a little later." The female of the group giggled she was soon followed in laughter from the others. Laughing a little bit himself Xander followed the stranger who conveniently enough led him to the boiler room. But before Xander could attack him the figure pulled out a handful of dust that paralyzed him.

"Relax Mr. Harris believe it or not I'm actually doing this for your own good." Helpless Xander watched as the stranger pulled a knife from behind his belt. The young man was helpless as the man whom smelled slightly different to Xander than he should have approached him. A sharp pain hit him as the stranger made a small cut on his palm. "Here hold this." The stranger said putting a clay doll in Xander's hand. The next thing he saw was a bright flash as the stranger made him disappear from that point in time. One down," the stranger muttered.

Buffy joined the others pulling out a stake from her hairpin and throwing another one to Spike.

"Look's like a bloody rumble huh luv?"

"Don't call me luv." Buffy snarled back still upset with Spike about the Buffy- bot. His whole obsession with her lately had come to its climax with the automated Slayer.

"Make it a survivor series." Oz's girlfriend said as Larry grabbed his weapon and went to stand with his alley. As all this occurred a curious Anyaka was observing from a safe distance. She watched as Buffy quickly staked one of the vampires.

"So if your not with them then what are you doing here?" Larry asked Buffy warding off a vampire with his sword.

"We're still trying to figure that out, what exactly happened here anyway."

"Same thing that always happens," Oz's woman said as she dived for her crossbow. Like a trained commando she came up from her roll and shot a shaft right into another vampire's heart.

"And what would that be?" Spike asked punching another vampire in the jaw.

"Vampire victims that need dusting before they rise," She said as Spike slammed his target into a wall and then shoved a stake in its heart. The vampire cursed before turning into dust. He then turned his attention to Buffy who was taking on two at the same time. She jumped into the air and took one down with a spinning roundhouse the other charged her.

"Buffy over here," She heard Spike shout. The Slayer grabbed her charging assailants arm and whirled him around into Spike who then staked him.

"As much as you hate to admit it Slayer we make a pretty good team." Spike said lighting a cigarette.

"No smoking in the hospital." Larry said beheading the vampire that was trying to attack him.

"Damn White hats!" the vampire victim of the roundhouse cursed as he got up just before crossbow girl took him out.

"Wait a minute did he say White Hats?" Buffy asked her eyes suddenly bursting wide open.

"That's what they call us," Oz moaned getting up from the floor. The last vampire looked around desperately trying to find a place to hide or escape.

"Sorry mate no place for you to go." Spike said moving in for the kill.

Meanwhile in Limbo Anyaka watched as Spike finished off the last vampire.

"Pretty good show huh?" she almost jumped which right away didn't impress her.

"I hope your entrails will be as entertaining on the outside of your body." The vengeance demon said approaching the Phantom. The stranger took a step back.

"I'm here to do you a favor."

"Really?" she asked half amused.

"I'm here to show you a glimpse of the future if you're willing to take it."

"This better be good." She said in a huff. The stranger conjured up the mists and allowed Anyaka to see her future as Anya.

"How horrible I end up with the reason this world was created in the first place?" Anyaka was obviously disturbed by this vision of her future.

"It doesn't have to be like this." The stranger told her moving in for the kill. "I have an idea that will benefit us both." He said with a smile.

"Keep talking the last thing I want is to end up marrying that." She said pointing to the image of Xander Harris.

The waitress in the bar watched as the two young men in the bar indeed began ironing out there differences in typical man style.

"Getting tired Harris?" Angel asked weaving just a little bit.

"Not even tipsy yet dead boy." Xander replied blinking more than usual.

"Give it up kid I've been on a liquid diet for centuries."

"Big deal I'm the protégé of the biggest drinkers in Sunnydale, It's in my blood."

"Probably how you ended up getting conceived." The vampire muttered.

"Hey low blow even for a guy that drinks pig's blood." The young man shouted angrily.

"What you backing out of this Harris come on this is how the Irish settle disputes." Angel said letting out his Irish accent.

"Alright pal if this is the way you want it, but don't say I didn't warn you." Xander slurred calling the waitress over. "Two more, I'm going to show this Irish pansy how we Harrises handle a drinking contest."

"Isn't Harris an Irish last name as well?" The waitress asked. The two young men stared at her with a look of disgust. "Forget I asked." She said and went to get the two their drinks.

The two of them glared at each other until the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Ready Harris,"

"Age before beauty," The two combatants poured their drinks and took a quick shot before engaging in verbal combat.

"Alright with me basement maggot," Angel said landing the first oral blow.

"This coming from a guy who lives in a rundown hotel," Xander countered.

"At least I can afford a place of my own."

"Yeah a guy like you needs a pad of his own for some quality brooding.

"I'm a vampire and I have a better social life then you do."

"Really what is your day usually like? Wake up brood, brood, brood read a book, go have a glass of pig's blood, brood, brood, brood, go out and kill something, brood, brood, brood."

"How about yours wake up, go to work at a dead end job, play helpless sidekick, go to bed."

"Wrong Xander dumb ass that was this year's model next years model is living in a very nice apartment got a good paying job where he is in charge and at night a woman waiting for him." The two took another shot and continued insult fest 2000.

"So Xander has your taste in woman changed are you still going after the not human and desperate?"

"Oh my love life is doing fine how about you still obsessing about blondes who can kill you in any second?" Angel seemed to hesitate at Xanders last remark. Grinning Xander continued his assault. "Or maybe you're just concerned about S, C, S, L followed by S, K, Y, A.

"S, C, S, L followed by S, K, Y, A?"

"Sex Caused Soul Loss followed by Slayer Kicking Your Ass." Angel stood up and pushed his chair aside, Xander responded by standing quickly himself.

"Hey you two if you're going to fight take it outside." The bartender shouted at them.

"After you," Xander said giving Angel the courtesy. The vampire stepped out into the parking lot. A small crowd gathered to watch the two young men duke it out.

Ethan Rayne awoke from the flophouse he was sleeping in; he just arrived in Sunnydale yesterday to settle an account with Ripper. He still remembered the last time he was in Sunnydale. A vampire known as Mr. Trick wanted a diversion that would distract the entire town, which prompted him to come up with the band candy idea. The problem was it worked a little too well. He could still remember the old Ripper holding that gun to his head. He actually thought that Ripper was going to pull the trigger until his Slayer stopped him. But recently he had heard about a mysterious 314 that had all his demon contacts shaking in their hooves. At that point he figured he would have the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone he could investigate this new source of power and at the same time cause some trouble for old Ripper.

"Yes this should be fun." Ethan said washing his face. But when he looked up at the mirror in front of him he saw that he was not alone.

"I'm afraid this won't be as fun as you think it will be." The man known as the Chronomancer replied to Ethan's excitement.

"Oh bullocks who are you?" Ethan asked trying to find a weapon quickly. The stranger quietly approached him and showed him a clay doll.

"That's a clay effigy of Borjdiaa, so you plan on replacing me with that?"

"Actually Ethan I'm offering you a chance to take part in a major gathering of chaotic forces, which involves the disposal of Rupert Giles."

"Really," Ethan replied feeling more relaxed. "Please do continue."

Doyle pulled a beer from the fridge. He still was more then a little shaken by the vision he suffered.

"You sure you two don't want a beer." He called across to them.

"No thank you." Giles replied

"Same here," Gunn said copying Giles reluctance to be impaired at the moment.

"Suit yourself." Doyle said carrying his brew back to the couch were the two sat. Sitting down he took a huge gulp before answering Giles and Gunn's question. "I'm not sure how I know this all I know is that I have this feeling that you two are not supposed to be here. I received this strange flash of a guy dressed like The Phantom of the Opera dropping around different points in time but it didn't tell me why."

"So then the question is not what are we supposed to do here," Giles stated,

"No the question is what Dr Who wants in this specific point in time?"

During this time a very eager Spike was on his way to Angel's office so he could get his damn ring. He was thinking about what he planned to do once the ring was in his possession. _Well after I torture Angel for a couple more hours just for the fun of it, I think I'll return to Sunnydale and slowly kill all The Slayers friends, well maybe not Willow. She has an, if I'm tortured long enough I'll become a sexy psychotic vampress look to her._

"A pound for your thoughts William,"

"Well aren't we just a cryptic evil sort, I'm assuming that your not bugging me just because of a death wish."

"It's my understanding that you are torturing Angelus and plan on using the Gem of Amarra to kill the Slayer."

"So what of it," Spike said crossing his arms.

"I think it would be in your best interest not to do that." The stranger said in a deep bellowing voice.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" the vampire asked taking on a defensive stance. The stranger just stood there as Spike slowly approached him. He watched unmoving, as the vampire looked him over.

"Well come on dark and cryptic what are you waiting for?" Spike taunted but still the stranger just stood there undaunted. Shrugging Spike closed in on the stranger and then quickly took a swing. The stranger just stood there as Spike knuckle hovered a couple feet away from his face.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered finding himself unable to move. Soon both he and the stranger were enveloped in a bright light.

The sound of a body hitting the floor from the elevator prompted both Oz and Tara to check out the body.

"It's Angel." Oz said unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"What do you think happened? Is it possible that were too late?"

"No young lady you two are just in time." The low throaty voice caught them both by surprise. The stranger was dressed in a white and black tux with a large black cloak. On his face he was wearing what looked like a Phantom of the Opera mask. Only it had a large golden hourglass branded on it.

"The Chronomancer I'm assuming." Tara said preparing to cast a protection spell as Oz began to let his wolf out. But before either one of them could make a move the man known to them as The Chronomancer froze them in time.

"Damn a little late but no real matter, I guess I should hurry. The stranger looked down at his life long enemy. "If anyone ever told me that I would be saving you of all vampires." He said in disgust. Wesley and Cordelia just missed the bright flash as The Chronomancer, Angel, and Oz and Tara disappeared.

Everyone just looked and stared, as the two Willow's looked each other over.

"Oh this is awkward," non-bondage Willow muttered looking at her younger self.

"Alright so you escaped, still not a problem, don't bite me." Bondage Willow said looking at herself.

"I'm not, I mean," Willow was all flustered. To make things worse the gang was all behind her ready for some major Slayage. Suddenly a young man with short brown hair leaped over the counter and pulled older Willow to safety.

Don't mind us." The young man said to the already confused group of people.

"Alright now I'm really confused." Xander said scratching his head.

"Right there with you pal." Angel replied

"Well then lets stick to a simple plan slay now ask questions later." Buffy said charging into the bronze. The young man threw the non-bondage Willow to the ground.

"Cast a spell." He yelled to her.

"What?"

"A spell something to confuse them I'll explain later." Willow looked to see Dawn also crouched into the corner.

"Who is this guy?" Willow asked the Slayers sister

"I don't know but he says were not supposed to be here."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Well he did save your life and he is kind of cute." The two watched, as the young man got involved in a free for all with the vampires and the Scoobies. He was fighting like a professional.

"That spell would be nice right about now. They need to forget that we were ever here." He shouted to Willow, the red haired witch was busy trying to get the right combination of herbs and flowers to make a forgetting spell. The stranger then froze as Angel dusted a vampire a few feet from him.

"Do I know you? You seem strangely familiar." The vampire asked staring at the young man.

"You don't know me?"

"Hey I've met a lot of people over the centuries I can't keep track of everybody."

"I'm ..." the young man hesitated before answering "an ally." He finished. Dawn heard Willow speak some Latin behind her. Then a bright flash filled the room.

"Let's get out of here." Willow said grabbing Dawn. All three ran out of The Bronze as fast as they could. Seconds later everybody blinked his or her eyes.

"Where were we?" Buffy asked attacking the vampires.

"Bored now," The vampire Willow said from behind the cage.

"Perhaps we can fix that." She heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"Oooh I smell power. And someone familiar." The stranger approached her. "Is it Halloween already? Other Willow borrowed my clothes and gave me a costume but yours is so dark and depressing I love it."

"I am having a gathering of some old friends, would you like to come?"

"I love a party." VampWillow replied. "Will there be games and drinks."

"I don't know about drinks but I guarantee you we are going to play a very fun game." Vamp Willow smiled as the stranger cut her hand and let the blood flow over a clay doll.

Faith watched as everybody froze, the vampires and there hostages all just stayed in whatever position they were in at the time.

"What the hell?" Faith said out loud.

"Not the correct sentiment for this place exactly." Faith turned to see a cloaked figure with an hourglass mask standing behind her.

"Alright I'm guessing your Adam."

"Do I look like a human, cyborg, demon hybrid to you?" he asked. The stranger seemed to be looking her over.

"Alright pal what did you do?" Faith said preparing to attack the stranger.

"I'm saving you from a very grisly fate." The stranger said with sadness in his voice.

"And what would that be," Faith said crossing Buffy's arms across her chest. The stranger waved his hand over his scepter and Faith watched as a cloud bubble appeared in front of her. She watched as an image of her and Buffy in her body struggled on the church floor. Then a bright flash returned her to her body. The image faded and was replaced by the image of her in a prison uniform serving time.

"In less then ten minutes the other Slayer will show up and all you have seen will soon transpire. Or you can come with me and have a chance to get revenge on your enemies and live any life you choose."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need your help in getting revenge on a couple of old enemies of mine,"

"A need for vengeance I can understand that. All right I'm in what exactly do I have to do?" The stranger surrounded them both in a bright light.

"Just trust me. I'll treat you right." He then looked at Cordelia and Anya. "Come along ladies I need some bait for my lure." Soon all four ladies were gone.

"Just let me do the talking." Wesley told Reilly. When they approached the library, it was strange for both of them to see it up and running instead of a charred heap in a high school that was no longer being used.

"Fine with me," Riley replied. The soldier was glad to let Wesley talk to Giles one Watcher to another. They opened the door and stepped in to see a near empty library. It made to sense to both of them since the students would be in classes at the time. They saw a figure sitting with his back turned to them.

"Excuse me Mr. Giles?" Wesley started using his pretentious British accent

"Nope sorry," The figure said turning his chair around revealing the mysterious Chronomancer.

"The Chronomancer I presume." Wesley accused pulling out his mini crossbow.

"One of seven," He replied sounding cryptic.

"Why do the all the bad guys have to be so cryptic?" Riley asked reaching in his bag for a gun.

"Cryptic comes with the territory I 'm afraid Mr. Finn."

"You know me?" Riley asked confused.

"Of course do you really think that demon would leave L A to send you back in time?"

"It was you the whole time." Wesley blurted out reaching the obvious conclusion. "But why,"

"That I'm afraid is going to be another cryptic answer. Let's just say I have who I came for." Riley pulled out his gun only to find himself and Wesley frozen. Then with a dismissive wave of his hand the Chronomancer sent them back were he found them. "So much to do, but more than enough time," He mused before preparing to return to his six other temporal counterparts.

Alternate Giles listened carefully to the Slayers story. It seemed similar to the story the Chase girl told him before she died. Except there was no mention of William the Bloody being involved which made him suspicious

"Excuse Miss Summers but why are you here with this vampire?" Giles asked. Buffy had never seen him look this worn out _he's not my Giles; he's not my Giles._ Buffy thought to herself over and over again.

"It's a long story."

"Some bloke named The Chronomancer is screwing around the past; we're here to stop it." Spike answered for her keeping his eye on The Watcher's posse.

"So in other words, what your saying is our world sucks because some dead ditz made a wish?" Larry interrupted.

"More or less Larry yes." Giles answered rubbing his eyes.

"Wow I never thought demon girl had this much in her. I mean this place is like Disney World." Spike said a little more gleefully then Buffy would have liked.

"So you know her?" Larry said approaching Spike with his makeshift wooden stake bat. Buffy stepped in front of Larry.

"Chill, Larry I like him even less then you do; But right now we need him." One look at Buffy's face told Larry that he should back off. The Slayer then turned to the alternate Giles. "Look you have to summon Anyaka and do the same thing you were planning on doing before we even showed up." Giles looked at her skeptically. She gently put her hands on his face. "It will turn out for the better, I'm proof of that." A smile formed on Giles world worn face. The smile seemed to last an eternity to The Chronomancer who had indeed frozen the moment. He looked at the time locked Giles.

"Soon old friend we will meet again for one last time." He then approached Buffy. He gently brushed her hair to the side. "We will soon be together my love. And none of this will seem to matter." A bright flash filled the room and both Buffy and Spike disappeared.

"Xander?, Xander hey are you alright?" the vampire asked the drunk young man lying on the ground. Xander looked up to see Angel offering his hand to help him up.

"Lucky punch," He muttered as he struggled to stand. Angel helped him up. "Damn your hands are cold." Xander said half staggering in the vampire's arms.

"That lucky punch had you out for five minutes." Angel said with a small grin.

"Still was lucky." Angel helped Xander to a tree; quickly the young man ducked behind the tree and began displaying his lunch for all to see.

"There's something I don't miss." The vampire mused. Angel remembered all the time's he went out drinking when he was lad. He had tasted a lot of alcohol during his human years, been a lot of bar brawls and had his share of bar wenches and he could honestly confess to himself that the throwing up he didn't miss at all. Xander finished retching and turned to the vampire.

"Comes with being human," Xander retorted.

"I think I'll do my best to avoid that when I'm human again." Angel answered dryly. Xander looked at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry care to play that by me one more time."

"It's my reward from The Powers if I keep fighting the good fight I'll become human." He said with a small grin.

"Good then maybe we won't have to worry about you going evil on us anymore."

"I promise you'll be the first person I visit if that happens."

"Don't expect a warm welcome unless I have a flame thrower."

"Still pissed off I got to her first?" the vampire asked with what could have been a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh please this has nothing to do with Buffy..." He stopped and looked at the ground. "Not anymore anyway." Angel walked closer to the young man.

"Look Xander we have to work together. So why don't you tell me what I did to piss you off so much besides score with Buffy before you did."

"You hurt her. You hurt us." He answered bitterly "And you're a vampire. She's a Slayer you should have been dust." Since his time working for humans Angel was starting to learn how to interact with people and he could sense that Xander was holding something back.

"It's more than what Angelus did to you, hell it's more than just rivalry what the hell is your problem Xander." The vampire yelled out. Xander spun around and looked very angrily at the vampire.

"No not Angelus, you, you hurt us. You drained Buffy to save your life and then left her. You turned on your people; I talked to Willow you didn't know that she and Cordelia still keep in touch did you. She was concerned that you were turning evil again. And you can't blame any of this on Angelus this was all you Angel."

"You're still angry that I hit you back when I went undercover to reveal Faith." Angel said with a look of condensation.

"I admit it didn't endear me to you any further. You're just lucky that Faith didn't dust you. I just don't get it first you and now Spike doesn't the Slayers know the rules stake move on, stake move." Xander said as he started to walk away from Angel.

"It's not easy to kill something who wears the face of someone you trust." Angel whispered quietly.

"Why not, I did it." Xander said spinning around. He had a look that Angel was more than familiar with; it was a look of grief and guilt that had been pushed away and buried for years just waiting to come back to the service. He was finally beginning to understand Xander more than he wanted to.

"Who was it?" Angel asked quietly. The young man stayed quiet seeing no reason to get into it with Angel of all people. "It doesn't matter whoever it was it wasn't the person they used to be."

"You're not looking at them you're looking at the thing that killed him." Xander whispered repeating Giles's word from so many years ago.

"I know about guilt Xander I know how it can eat you alive, but if a person is a vampire there is no helping them."

"Truer words were never spoken." A dark cryptic voice remarked appearing out of nowhere in front of Xander and Angel. Looking at the newest threat to the world Angel vamped out and charged at the masked man only to find he was unable to move Xander was also feeling the effects of the Chronomancer. The mysterious figure approached the paralyzed vampire. "Oh how I have waited for this." He said taking a wooden stake from his cloak and pointed it at the vampire's heart. He slowly began pushing the sharpened stake slowly into the vampire.

"Stop," Xander yelled. The Chronomancer stopped and looked at the young man.

"Why should I he's not a man but the thing that killed the man." He said anger in his voice.

"Angel's different he has a soul." Xander said almost surprised at his own words. "He's one of the good guys." The phantom stopped and looked at the young man.

"My understanding is he has been cursed by Romani gypsies."

"He still has a soul and he can do more good alive than as a pile of ash." Angel was shocked to hear that Xander was being his advocate.

"The fact that he has a soul doesn't change what he has done, or what he will do if he ever reverted back to normal."

"I'll stake him dead before that happens." Xander replied in a cold voice. The stranger looked at him with amusement.

"Very well we'll see how you feel about him after I've finished my little scenario." He then waved his scepter in the air and they both disappeared.

Giles had heard about the Oracles before but he never thought that he would actually get the chance to see them not to mention ask for their help.

"So let get me this straight the gate way for lost souls is underneath the post office?" Gunn said obviously uncomfortable with the idea of asking help from higher beings.

"Kind of makes sense once you think about it." Doyle responded lighting the brazier.

"Well I hope someone brought a gift for them because if I remember correctly The Oracles don't give freebees." Giles said digging through his pockets.

"I have a gift certificate for free fries at McDonald's." Gunn shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt the promise of curly fries will make them agreeable to your requests." Doyle responded he stepped aside and began reading in Latin. Gunn didn't have any clue to what was being said all he noticed was a glowing white room appear before them. Taking a deep breath he followed Giles into the chamber. The room resembled ancient Rome with pillars and a small bathing pool. In front of them were a man and a woman wearing red togas. If the fact that they were gold all the way to their hair and back bothered them Giles didn't let it show so Gunn just allowed Giles to do all the talking.

"Why have you come here mortals?" the woman asked Giles.

"We are here seeking wisdom from the Oracles. I have brought a gift." Giles said reaching into his pocket pulling out his golden pocket watch and handing it to The Oracle.

"I like time there is never enough of it." She answered in response to Giles's offer. "Very well what do you wish to know?"

"We are chasing after a very powerful enemy who can manipulate time. We fear that he is planning something that will bring about the end of the world."

"He is not unknown to us in fact you are closer to him than you think. But you will not be able to do any more against him here. You must be sent back to your time before this being can cause more damage." The lady pointed at the two men and a violent red flash filled the air. When it subsided there was no sign of Giles or Gunn.

"I fear that their enemy's manipulation of time has caused some serious side effects."

"They are lost along with anyone else who is trying to get back to their proper time line." The golden man finished for her.

Dawn, Willow and their mysterious yet familiar looking savoir stopped to catch their breaths once they were a safe distance from The Bronze. Strangely enough the young man didn't seem that much out of breath.

"Alright what's going on?" Dawn was finally able to get out. Both her and Willow confronted the strange young man.

"I'm on your side ladies believe me I only want to help." The young man said calmly raising his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Who are you?" Willow asked trying to catch her breath while uttering a truth spell.

"I'm a friend." He said putting his arms down.

"Most of our friends have names." Dawn said quietly still trying to figure out why this young man seemed so familiar looking. Willow herself also couldn't help but notice there was something vaguely familiar about him. He had short brown hair and a furrowed brow. His noise was slightly pointed with thin lips. The way he fought suggested to her that he had been killing vampires for a while. But the speed that he moved was beyond human. _Is it possible he's a male slayer? _The witch thought to herself. To his credit he was keeping a respectable distance from them not doing anything but stand there as they tried to decide what to make of him.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked the stranger again.

"Will knowing it make you trust me?" he answered quietly

"Couldn't hurt," She replied just as blasé.

"Connor," The young man said with a smile. Willow watched a tableau that also looked familiar. No not looked sounded familiar. The two of them were almost reenacting the second meeting of Buffy and Angel as Buffy had told her many times before back when Angel was annoying cryptic guy.

"Connor cute name," Dawn said. Willow cleared her throat before Connor could tell her how to find The Chronomancer's lair. The two of them looked as if they forgot Willow was there.

"Alright Connor lets assume that we can trust you what exactly is going on here? Why does the Chronomancer want us to do a Quantum Leap deal here?"

"We are not sure all we know is that he's causing some major damage to both the time and reality streams. They also told me to give the witch this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue gem incased in a bronze amulet. "They said this would help you get back to your timeline. But you have to hurry the more damage he does the harder it will be for you to return." He tossed the amulet to Willow.

"How do you think this works?" Dawn asked touching the gem. Suddenly a light blue glow surrounded Dawn and both her and Willow collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be good." Connor said approaching the bodies.

"This can't be good." The Chronomancer grunted as he carried the comatose body of Cordelia Chase. Faith dumped Tara next to the bodies of Oz and the other girl and took a closer look at them.

"It's like there's nobody home." She said peering into Oz's eyes.

"Indeed." The Chronomancer responded in a contemplating manner.

There were few things that could catch Cordelia Chase by surprise since she became the seer for The Powers That Be. But going from having a cat fight with the girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend in a church full of vampires to a nicely decorated apartment necking with a complete stranger was definitely wig worthy.

Xander was as equally surprised to go from defending Angel's right to live to be back at his place being necked; by a vampire. He was suddenly able to pull away from the sexy dressed vampress. Both Cordelia and Xander stared at each other wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Xander,"

"Cordelia,"

"This is your place?" Cordelia asked looking around as he continued to look at her with a look of pure shock. She finally noticed that he was staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"What are you gawking at?" she looked down to see herself wearing a blood red cocktail dress. "My god why am I wearing something that looks like it came from Hooker's are us." She noticed that he was still staring at her.

"Cordy go look in the mirror." He finally stammered out. Cordy looked into the mirror wondering for a brief moment if something was wrong with her hair. Only to be more shocked when she saw that she couldn't tell if there was something wrong with her hair. She had no reflection.

Wesley found himself back in his office at Angel Investigations. He shook his head trying to remember exactly what happened. He remembered finally encountering The Chronomancer at the Sunnydale high. _He said something about having who he came for, and that he wanted us to team up with Buffy and her friends for some reason. _A very happy Cordelia walking in with an equally happy Xander interrupted his reverie.

"Hey Wes is dead boy up yet?" he asked getting ribbed by Cordelia.

Back at the magic box a familiar figure walked around the people who were unconscious in the magic box. The Whistler accompanied him.

This is definitely not good kid.

"Should I call in the others?" the young man known as Conner asked.

"I think you better kid, I think you better."

TBC


End file.
